Lest we Forget
by Princess Dia
Summary: It doesn't matter what country you live in. We should all remember the soldiers from the past and those who are fighting for us as we speak. Remembrance Day special.


What's up guys? Dia is back with a Remembrance Day special.

I'm Canadian so I went with the Canadian ceremony.

Guys, we really need to be grateful to the soldiers who fought in the past and who are currently fighting overseas. They're fighting for us. US. So that we can live in a world without war.

No matter where you live and whether or not your country observes this day, _please remember them_. Any time of the day, just stop and think about them. Thank them. Pray for them. Please.

We are so lucky to be able to have all this freedom. Freedom of speech, freedom to practice whatever we want etc. etc. And it's because of the men and women who have fought and currently fighting.

That's all I have to say. I don't own anything.

* * *

November 11. It's officially been 99 years since the First World War began.

History was definitely not Gingka's favorite subject but learning about the wars was pretty interesting. He never actually realized until now how many people had given up their lives just so that we could live in peace. And many people continue to do today.

Gingka had been researching for this project about World War I when he stumbled across some pages about Remembrance Day, or Armistice Day in other countries.

Remembrance Day was observed in the Commonwealth countries Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, India, Kenya, South Africa, St Lucia, New Zealand, Barbados and Mauritius. Other countries, like the United States, had a day similar to Remembrance Day.

The ceremony sparked Gingka's interest. He wanted to see what it was like. He called up some of his friends and told them about his plan.

"Aw, c'mon! Do we have to?" Kyoya protested, which was what Gingka expected.

"Kyoya, these soldiers are fighting for _us_. The least we could do is remember them."

Madoka was more enthusiastic. "I think that's a great idea! But how are we gonna watch? I doubt any Japanese news channel would be broadcasting Remembrance Day ceremonies."

"I got it covered." Gingka said smoothly. "You just show up."

Tsubasa and Kenta agreed as well but it took a while to convince Yuu.

"How long will it take?" He stubbornly asked.

"About an hour, at the least."

Everyone arrived at 10:30 in the morning. Kyoya was in a bad mood because he had just woken up an hour ago. Everyone fooled around for a while. Time flew. It was 10:55.

"It's about to start." He began to type something into the laptop that was hooked up to the TV.

"How are we going to watch, Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Through CBC!" The page was broadcasting the Remembrance Day ceremony from Canada live. Gingka made the video full screen.

"Nice thinking, Gingka!" Madoka was impressed.

"See, they're in Ottawa right now. That's the capital city of Canada. And the ceremony is being held in front of the National War Memorial of Canada."

"Um, but why isn't anything happening, Gingki?" A bored Yuu asked.

"Yuu," Tsubasa's voice was stern. "It starts at 11."

"But how come everyone's rising?" Kenta asked.

"Please rise for the singing of the National Anthem of Canada." The announcer repeated the same thing in French.

Even though it wasn't their country's National Anthem, they still stood, because it's important to be respectful.

The anthem was sung by a children's choir. The children were all dressed in red jackets and white turtlenecks and had poppies pinned to their jackets. Their voices were amazing. The beginning was sung in English, the middle in French and then the end in English.

"…Is it over?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't think so." Gingka said. Right when the words left his mouth, a woman began playing "Last Post" on a trumpet. A gun shot fired. It was the beginning of the 21-gun salute. He had read about, he knew what was going to happen.

In the distance, he could hear bells ringing. Bells from the peace tower.

Everyone was quiet. Some people in the crowd had their heads bowed. Veterans were saluting. Many were wiping tears away from their eyes.

It made Gingka realize that war really is a big deal. That many people who could've easily cowered away into the shadows had stepped up to fight. Not because they wanted to impress someone, but so that everyone in the future could live in peace.

They were fighting for them.

After Last Post was over, another gun shot fired. The 2 minute silence was over. A man began to play "The Rouse" on the bagpipes. The gun shots continued.

"It's so… so touching." Madoka said quietly. It sounded like she had shed a few tears.

"Can we sit down now?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh, I guess." Everyone sat down on the sofa.

A Native American woman began reading some sort of speech. The caption said "Act of Remembrance". After she was done, the announcer said that it was time for the flypast of the Royal Canadian Air Force.

"What's a flypast?" Yuu and Kenta asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. It sounds cool, though." Kyoya's voice was soft. He seemed to have calmed down. He was probably touched too.

Then something occurred to Gingka. Kyoya wasn't as mean and heartless as everyone thought he was. He felt these emotions too.

Then the flypast started. Canadian fighter jets zoomed through the sky. Veterans continued to salute. Gun shots continued.

"Whoa…" Yuu was amazed. "That's so cool…"

"Yeah… I wonder what it would be like to fly one of those." Kenta was breathless.

Then there were no more planes. Music started playing again. Gun shots continued.

Yuu and Kenta turned towards the teens and simultaneously asked, "Why did it stop? What's happening now?"

"I don't know. There are some guys holding some wreaths."

"Wreaths? Isn't that a Christmas thing?"

Everyone shrugged. They turned to Gingka. He shook his head. He didn't know either what was going on.

"There are some coat hanger looking things there."

"Oh! Do you think they're going to hang the wreaths?"

"That sounds logical." Tsubasa replied.

The choir started singing again.

_In Flanders Fields the poppies blow_

_Between the crosses row on row_

_That mark our place and in the sky_

_The larks still bravely singing fly_

_Scarce heard amid the guns below_

Wreaths on behalf of the Government of Canada, Veterans of Canada, Silver Cross Mother and other parties like that.

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_

_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_

_Loved and were loved and now we lie_

_In Flanders Fields_

"I know this poem…" Tsubasa said quietly. "It was written by a Canadian doctor after his friend died in a battle in Belgium. That's why everyone wears poppies. The only plant that grew in soil destroyed by the war were poppies."

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_

_To you from flailing hands we throw_

_The torch; be yours to hold it high_

_If ye break faith with us who die_

_We shall not sleep though poppies grow_

_In Flanders Fields_

There were tears slipping down Madoka's cheeks. Gingka thought he was going to cry.

"What does that mean, Tsubasa?"

"It means that we can't forget the soldiers who died for us and that it's our responsibility to help make the world a better place."

One by one, other people began to go up to the memorial and lay various wreaths down. It started snowing. It took a while for the process to finish.

Then the choir began singing God Save the Queen. They stood up again and when it was over they sat down.

"I think that's it…" But he soon noticed that the band and the veterans were getting up and beginning to walk. The announcer announced that it was time for the Veterans' March Past.

Soon, the band was playing and they were all marching through the streets. It was amazing. These people had fought for their country, for freedom.

Then, it was over.

"Guys, I learned something important today." Gingka said. "We should remember every soldier who left home to fight for their country."

"Regardless of their nationality." Madoka added.

"We're indebted to them. The least we can do is thank them." Tsubasa said.

"I wanna thank a soldier!" Kenta said. "Now, how can I do that?"

"Me too! Me too! Kenchi, let's do it together!"

Madoka laughed. "Count me in!"

"I'll do it as well!" Gingka grinned.

Tsubasa shrugged. "Then I'll do it as well."

Everyone looked at Kyoya, who hadn't said anything. He looked as if he were thinking about what to say. He finally opened his mouth.

"Where do you keep your paper and pencils?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.

And please pray, thank and remember all the soldiers.

Also, please remember and pray for all the people in the Philippines and every other country suffering from Typhoon Haiyan. :( Remember them in your prayers!


End file.
